Die Tage und die Zwischenzeit
by lFAM0US
Summary: Sayo ist alles andere als ein normales Mädchen. Als sie 4 Jahre war wurde sie von Pain in einer stürmischen Schneenacht vor einem Mann, der gerade dabei war sie umzubringen, gerettet. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt an lebte Sayo bei Akatsuki.Sie besitzt keinlerlei Errinnerungen an ih vorheriges Leben. Eines Tages wird sie dann alleine auf eine Mission geschickt. Was wird passieren? SasuxOC
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1:

Name: Sayo (geboren in der Nacht) Watanabe  
Alter: 17 Jahre

Aussehen:

Deine leicht rot-braun gewellten Haare reichen dir bis zur Taille. Du hast grüne Augen, welche dir durch einen leichten Goldschimmer einen unglaublichen Ausdruck verleihen. Du hast einen gut trainierten, aber dennoch zierlichen Körper. Du weißt mit deinen Reizen umzugehen, damit du deine Gegner um den Finger wickeln kannst. Dies hat dich schon ein paarmal vor brenzlichen Situationen bewahrt. Obwohl du sehr stark bist und du deine Gegner mit Leichtigkeit besiegen könntest, haltest du dich eher im Hintergrund und versucht Kämpfe so gut wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Doch wenn du einmal kämpfst oder wütend wirst, sollten deine Gegner sich in acht nehmen. Dein Talent ist atemberaubend. Du bist in Nin- und Taijutsu ein Naturtalent. Jedoch lässt deine Fähigkeit in Genjutsus zu wünschen übrig. Trotzdem meisterst alle problematischen Situationen mit Leichtigkeit. Wie die meisten Ninjas kämpfst du auch mit Waffen, wie Kunais, Shuriken usw. Du trägst immer dein Pfeil und Bogen mit dir, mit welchem du auch aus unglaublicher Entfernung genau ins Schwarze triffst. Diesen trägst du auf dem Rücken. Dein Klamottenstyl ist eher unauffällig, aber trotzdem elegant. Sie besteht aus einer schwarzen enganliegenden Hose, welche dir bis kurz über die Knie reichen. Daran ist auch dein Beutel für deine Kunais und Shuriken befestigt. Als Oberteil dient dir ein einfaches, schwarzes T-Shirt. Darüber trägst du ein weißes, lockeres Shirt, dessen Ärmel sich an deinen Oberärmel befinden.


	2. Anfang der Erinnerungen

Du saßest auf dem Bett in deinem Zimmer. Die Sonne war schon vor geraumer Zeit hinter den Bäumen, die sich vor deinem Zimmer erstreckten, untergegangen. Nur noch der Mond diente als Lichtquelle und umhüllte die Umgebung mit einem leichten Weiß-Schimmer. Du warst ziemlich müde, denn es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen. Als du gähnen musstest, bahnte sich eine einzelne Träne den Weg über deine Wange. Doch du konntest nicht schlafen. Immer wieder schwirrten dir die Erinnerungen an deine Vergangenheit im Kopf herum. Genau vor 13 Jahren war es passiert. Damals warst du 4 Jahre alt. Eigentlich konnte nicht richtig von einer Vergangenheit die Rede sein, denn dein Leben und auch deine Erinnerungen fangen erst an einem ganz bestimmten Tag an. Doch an diesen konntest du dich noch ganz genau erinnern, als ober es erst gestern gewesen war. Du siehst noch immer alles ganz genau vor dir.  
Rückblick: Ich-Sicht: Es war ein stürmischer Tag. Alles um mich herum war mit einer dicken Schneeschickt bedeckt. Ich irrte herum und währenddessen umschwirrte eine eisige Kälte meinen Körper. Ich wusste nicht wer oder wo ich war, Der Nebel um mich herum wurde immer dichter und so konnte ich kaum noch meine Hand vor Augen sehen. Auf einmal vernahm ich eine Stimme hinter mir, die flüsterte: „Wenn haben wir den da? Was macht ein so kleines Mädchen ganz alleine in solch einer Gegend?" Ich drehte mich langsam um und wich erschrockenen zurück, als ich meinen gegenüber erblickte. Seine Mordlust spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, welche in einem aggressiven Rotton schimmerten, wider. Immer mehr durchfloss das Gefühl der Angst meinen Körper. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte ich diesen Mann an, als er immer näher zu mir heran trat. Ich versuchte weg zu rennen, doch meine Füße ließen es nicht zu. Wie angewurzelt stand ich nun da. Ich konnte nicht wegrennen nicht schreien, da meine Stimme es mir nicht erlaubte. Nur noch wenige cm trennten uns. Gerade als er mich packen wollte, geschah es. Wie aus dem nichts erschien eine Person in einem langen, schwarzen Mantel, welcher mit roten Wolken verziert war und ich musste mit ansehen, wie er seinem Arm mit einer gewaltigen Kraft einfach so in den Körper des Mannes einschlug. Blut floss auf das klare Weiß des Schnees und als er den Arm wieder herauszog, fiel der leblose Körper des Mannes mit weit geöffneten Augen um. Erschrocken sah ich zu dem Mann, der mir mein Leben gerettet hatte, auf. Er kam langsam näher. Er wollte meine Hand ergreifen, doch ich wich reflexartig zurück. Ich sah ihm in seine Augen. Sie waren lila und Kreise bildeten sich darin. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl ihm vertrauen zu können. „Wie heißt du den?", seine Stimme klang klar aber doch weich. Immer noch mit zittriger Stimme antwortete ich ihm: „I-Ich weiß es nicht mehr" Ich weiß nicht wie lange wir einfach so da standen und uns lautlos anstarrten. Irgendwann brach er die Stille und meinte:"Mein Name ist Pain. Komm mit". Es war ein bestimmender Ton, jedoch was hätte ich anderes tun sollen? Ich war allein, wusste nicht wer oder wo ich war. Leicht zögerlich nickte ich, nahm seine Hand und langsamen Schrittes liefen wir durch die dicke Schneeschicht weg von diesem grauenvollen Ort. Es waren diese Augen, die Augen die mir sagten, es wäre das Richtige.


	3. Eine neue Mission

Er führte mich zu seinem Zuhause, wo sich auch andere Personen aufhielten. Er erzählte ihnen was vorgefallen war und erklärte mir und den anderen, dass ich ab heute den Namen Sayo tragen würde. Die Anwesenden sahen mich mit einem skeptischen Blick an, jedoch verflog dieser als ich sie anlächelte. Mir war nicht klar warum ich das tat, aber mich überkam ein Gefühl der Fürsorglichkeit und Geborgenheit. Es war schon spät und als meine Augen immer öfters vor Müdigkeit zufielen, trug mich jemand in ein Zimmer und lag mich auf ein Bett. Es dauerte nicht lange und schon war ich in das Land der Träume verschwunden. Ja das war sie, meine Vergangenheit oder aber auch mein Lebensanfang. Was davor geschehen ist, war mir noch immer unbekannt. Es scheint als wurde sie von einem nebligen Schleier umhüllt, als ob jemand nicht wollte, dass ich mich an das Geschehen erinnern konnte. Rückblick Ende

Sayo's Sicht:  
Plötzlich wurde ich durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus meinen Gedanken gerissen. Ohne auch nur eine Antwort von mir zu warten, platze auch schon der Störende in mein Zimmer herein. Es war Deidara. „Hey Süße, du sollst sofort ins Büro von Pain kommen!", gab er mit seinem typischen Grinsen im Gesicht von sich und verschwand auch so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Während ich „Was wollen die denn jetzt schon wieder? Kann ich nicht einmal meine Ruhe haben?" genervt vor mir her murmelte, war ich auch schon vor dem Büro angelangt. Ich klopfte zögernd an der Tür an und hoffte nur, dass ich nicht schon wieder eine Standpauke von Pain erhalten würde. In der Zeit, die ich hier verbrachte, war er wie ein Vater für mich geworden. Ja klar, manchmal war er etwas kalt, aber ich wusste genau, dass er sich um mich Sorgen macht. Und hinter seiner ach so coolen Fassade, eine liebenswürdige und menschliche Person versteckt ist. So gefühlslos, wie er sich immer gab, war er nämlich nicht. So war es ach bei den anderen Mitgliedern von Akatsuki. Jeder von ihnen hatte zwar irgendeine Macke. Aber genau das machte sie so liebendwert. Ein leichtes Lächeln schlich sich bei dem Gedanke an sie auf meine Lippen. Meiner Meinung nach waren wir wie eine Familie. Sie bestand zwar aus Nukenins, aber was spielte das schon für eine Rolle? Familie ist Familie. Ich fühlte mich hier wohl und das war, was zählte. Ein ausdrucksstarkes, kühles „Herein" riss mich aus meinen Gedanken und lies mich wieder an der Gegenwart teilnehmen. Zögernd, aber doch entschlossen trat ich in das Büro ein. „Was gibt's?", gab ich gelangweilt von mir, was natürlich nur gespielt war. Denn in Wahrheit wartete ich gespannt auf seine Antwort. Ich wusste, dass irgendwas vorgefallen war oder würde. Ohne einen triftigen Grund würde er mich ja sonst nicht mitten in der Nacht zu sich in sein Büro rufen lassen. Die Frage warum ich das wusste, konnte ich nicht beantworten. Ich hatte es einfach im Gefühl. Das war schon immer so gewesen. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte ich einen siebten Sinn für solche Angelegenheiten. „Du wirst auf eine Mission gehen. Deine Aufgabe besteht darin Passanten, welche sich in der Nähe von Konohagakure aufhalten, aufzuhalten und zu töten. Sie tragen Informationen von Akatsuki mit sich, welche für uns sehr gefährlich werden können, wenn sie an die Öffentlichkeit geraten. Außerdem wirst du alleine gehen, da sich die anderen noch auf Mission befinden." Mit diesem Satz war das Gespräch auch schon beendet. Auf meinem Zimmer angekommen packte ich auch schon meine Sachen für die Abreise Morgenfrüh zusammen. Diese Mission wird sicher wieder langweilig werden. Ich meine alleine auf einer Mission? Wie dämlich ist das den? Nun ja, ändern kann ich auch nichts daran. Trotzdem wäre ich gern mit Begleitung gegangen. Ich hasse es alleine zu sein. Immer wenn ich alleine bin, überkommt mich das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und wie aus dem nichts erscheinen wieder diese Bilder von dem Mann mit den blutroten Augen, welcher mich damals fast um mein Leben gebracht hatte, vor meinen Augen. Im Bett zog ich meine Bettdecke über den Kopf und kuschelte mich in mein weiches Kissen. Die Müdigkeit umschloss meinen Körper und ich merkte immer mehr wie mein Körper sich entspannte und ich langsam aber sicher in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt.


	4. Guten Morgen lieber Sonnenschein !

Kapitel 4:

Am darauf folgenden Morgen wurde ich durch ein Gerümpel und quietschenden Schreien, die mit Sicherheit von Tobi stammten, aus meinen friedlichen und geliebten Schlaf entrissen. Dass die sich nicht einmal zusammenreisen können? Genervt drehte ich mich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung von der der Lärm auskam und zog meine weiche Bettdecke mehr über meinen Kopf, um noch ein bisschen weiter schlafen zu können. Ich war einfach noch nicht dazu bereit meinen all zu geliebten Schlaf jetzt schon ein Ende zu setzen. Aber wies der Teufel so will, stürmte gerade in diesem Moment ein panisch schreienderTobi mit den Worten „Tobi hat nicht gemacht. Tobi wollte doch nur mit Hidan spielen. Tobi is a good boy!" in mein Zimmer und suchte sich Schutz unter meinem Bett. Immer noch von der Müdigkeit benommen, realisierte ich erst als Hidan brüllend in mein Zimmer stapfte, was eigentlich los war. „Wo ist er, Schlampe? Ich hab ganz genau gesehen, dass der Waschlappen hier reingekommen ist! Wenn ich dich erwische du kleiner verfi***** Wich***! Dann kannst du dein blaues Wunder erleben!" Okay, das war eindeutig zu viel. Tobi hinterher zu jagen und ihm den Tod wünschen war eine Sache, aber mich anzubrüllen und das auch noch am frühen morgen, war eine andere. Keine Sekunde später verpasste ich Hidan einen Hieb mitten in seine ach so makellose Visage, sodass er quer durchs Zimmer gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde. Nun stand ihm die Wut deutlich im Gesicht geschrieben. Aber genau das konnte man von mir auch behaupten. Er rappelte sich auf und näherte sich mir mit einem nicht überhörbaren Stampfen. Er wollte gerade zu schreien ansetzen, als er geradewegs nochmal einen Hieb von mir verpasst bekam. „Wehe" Ich brauchte einen kurzen Moment um mich zu sammeln und fuhr dann mit bedrohlicher Stimme fort: „Wehe du schreist mich noch einmal…ich wiederhole…. NOCH EINMAL am frühen Morgen an, und dann wird nicht Tobi, sondern DU sein BLAUES WUNDER ERLEBEN! Haben wir uns verstanden?" Stille, nur das wimmernde Quietschen von Tobi, das unter dem Bett hervorkam war zu hören. „Ich frage noch einmal: HABEN WIR UNS VERSTANDEN?" Ein stummes Nicken seitens Hidans als Antwort und schon war er aus der Tür verschwunden. Mich konnte eigentlich niemand so schnell auf die Palme bringen. Aber eines was ich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen kann ist, dass jemand meint, er könne mich grundlos anbrüllen und das auch noch am frühen morgen. Ja, ich bin ein Morgenmuffel.  
Langsam kam nun auch Tobi aus seinem Versteck heraus gekrochen.  
Er wollte gerade zur Türklinke greifen, als er sich mit einem Satz zu mir umdrehte und mit seiner nervig kindlichen fragte:"Sayo-chan. Wollen du mit Tobi Kekse backen. Tobi is a good boy. Tobi will das Sayo-chan ihm Kekse backt"  
„Tobi?"  
„Jaaaaaaa Sayo-Chan?"  
„!"  
Und mit einem Satz war auch er verschwunden. Ach wie praktisch es doch ist solch ein Organ zu besitzen. Schmunzelnd stand nun auch ich von meinem Bett auf. An Schlafen war jetzt sowieso nicht mehr zu denken. Das hatten mir Hidan und Tobi mit ihren alltäglichen Streitereien mächtig versaut. Naja, ich musste so oder so noch diese blöde Mission erledigen. Und umso früher ich damit anfangen würde, desto früher hätte ich sie hinter mir. Mit diesem Gedanken wankte ich immer noch halb schlaftrunken ins Badezimmer, um mir dort eine ausgiebige heiße Dusche zu gönnen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit kam ich dann auch endlich halbwegs frisch und munter aus dem Badezimmer gelaufen. Ach was so eine heiße Dusche am Morgen für Wunder bewirken konnte. Ich zog schnell meine allübliche Kleidung über und begab mich dann ins Esszimmer. Auf dem Weg dort hin konnte man schon deutlich die Stimmen der anderen Akatsukimitgliedern vernehmen, die auch bereits am frühstücken waren. Im Esszimmer angekommen sahen alle von ihren Tellern kurz zu mir auf, um sich dann wieder ihren Brötchen zu widmen. Lautlos lies ich mich auf meinen Stammplatz plumpsen. Die Auswahl des Frühstücks ließ mal wieder zu wünschen übrig. Dass Kakuzu immer so knauserig mit dem Geld umgehen musste, ging mir schon gewaltig auf die Nerven. Wie besessen kann man denn eigentlich sein? Aber warum aufregen? Ändern wird sich dieser Dagobert Duck doch so wie so nie. Während des Essens lag eine schon fast greifbare Bedrücktheit in der Luft. An was das wohl lag? Es war mir wirklich ein Rätsel. Die waren doch sonst nicht so. Irgendwas war faul. Aba was? Keiner von ihnen würdigte ich auch nur eines Blickes, was mich etwas verunsicherte. Irgendwas muss doch vorgefallen sein? „Hey du, Kisame. Was ist denn mit euch los? Ist was passiert?" Leicht schockiert sah der Angesprochene mich nun an. Man sah ihm die Nervosität schon regelrecht ins Gesicht steigen, was mich noch stutziger machte. Leicht zögerlich antwortete er mir dann: „ Äh…ja weißt du…Ach nichts, nichts. Du weißt doch, dass in denen ein Morgenmuffel steckt." Okay? Und das sollte ich glauben? Für was hielten die mich eigentlich? Für blöd? Leicht genervt über die Tatsache, dass sie mir was verheimlichten verdrehte ich die Augen und stand dabei gleichzeitig auf. Den Teller ließ ich stehen. Sollten die doch meinen Teller abwaschen, wenn sie mir nicht verraten, was los ist. Selber Schuld. Ich begab mich wieder auf mein Zimmer und ergriff die Tasche mit den wenigen Sachen die ich brauchte. Zum Glück hatte ich den schon am vorigen Abend zusammengepackt. Als ich mich gerade aus dem Zimmer bewegen wollte, drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Traurigen Blickes überflog ich mein Zimmer. Irgendwie hatte ich das Gefühl das Hauptquartier für eine lange Zeit nicht mehr wiederzusehen. Nach einigen Sekunden wandte ich mich ab und lief geradewegs zum Ausgang.


	5. Allein auf Mission

Oh man. Schon seit Tagen irrte ich nun in der Gegend herum. Weit und breit keine Spur von dem Spion, den ich beseitigen sollte. Ich wollte es nicht zugeben, aber naja, sagen wir es so: Ich bin leicht von meinem Weg abhanden gekommen. Langsam aber sicher verzweifelte ich daran in diesem Wald um her zu streichen. Was auch größten Teils daran lag, dass das Knurren meines Magen schon fast dem einen Presslufthammer glich.

Völlig erschöpft und ausgelaugt ließ ich mich langsam an einem Baum entlang auf den Boden fallen. Genau das war auch einer der Gründe, warum ich es hasste alleine auf Missionen geschickt zu werden. - Mein Orientierungssinn glich einer Erdnuss. „Wenigstens regnet es nicht. Das wäre das Letze was ich jetzt gebrauchen könnte" murmelte ich halb erleichtert und halb genervt vor mir her. Und wie aufs Stichwort ertönte ein lauter Donner und gleich darauf fing es auch schon an wie aus den Eimern zu regnen. „NA TOLL! War doch wieder einmal klar, dass sowas ausgerechnet mir passieren muss!...Warte mal….vielleicht…oder nein, das klappt niemals….. aber vielleicht… klappt es ja doch:….."

Einen kurzen Moment entwickelte sich in meinem Kopf ein kleines Duell zwischen meinem gesunden Menschenverstand und meiner Naivität. Am Ende gewann aber meine Naivität durch das wiederholte Brummen meines Magens: „Wenigstens hab ich nichts zu Essen dabei. Das wäre jetzt das Letze was ich gebrauchen könnte!" Gespannt musterte ich meine Umgebung, in der Hoffnung ein gegrilltes Huhn oder eine Schüssel voll mit dampfender Nudelsuppe würde sich zufällig in diese Gegend verirren. Naja manchmal war meiner Naivität wirklich keine Grenzen zu setzen.

„Alles ist möglich, nur wenn man es will" Das war mein Motto.

Wie man schon annehmen konnte geschah nichts dergleichen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer rappelte ich mich nun auf die Beine und machte mich auf den Weg, um einen Unterschlupf zu suchen. Vor allem weil es langsam anfing zu dämmern und ich wirklich nicht darauf aus war mir erstens eine Erkältung durch den eisigen Regen zu holen und zweitens nachts mitten im Wald umgeben von der Dunkelheit und den beängstigenden Geräuschen der Nacht zu kampieren.

Während ich umher stapfe konnte ich beobachten, wie sich das Licht der untergehenden Sonne in einem nahegelegenen Fluss widerspiegelte. Auch der Wind, der durch die Blätter säuselte war deutlich zu vernehmen. Es war ein beruhigendes Geräusch. Doch irgendwie wurde mir durch die Stille etwas mulmig zu Mute.

Ich beschleunigte die Schritte. Und siehe da, bald darauf fand ich eine kleine Höhle.  
In dieser machte ich mir erstmal mit den Holzstücken, die ich auf dem Weg aufgesammelt hatte, ein Feuer. Durch mein ach so geliebtes Kekkei Genkai war das auch das leichteste Problem. Es ermöglichte mir alle Elemente zu beherrschen und sie auch zu kombinieren, was ziemlich praktisch war. Denn so hatte ich nie wirklich das Problem mich gegen meine Gegner zu behaupten. Je nachdem welches Element ich benutzte, veränderten sich die Iris meiner Augen. Das Problem war aber leider, dass ich noch lange nicht dazu in der Lage war alle Elemente korrekt zu beherrschen. Es kam schon des Öfteren vor, dass ich während eines Kampfes wie aus dem nichts in Ohnmacht fiel, weil mein Körper nicht dazu im Stande war die große Menge des Chakras in sich aufzunehmen und damit umzugehen. Zu meinem Glück passierte es nicht oft, dass ich alleine auf Missionen geschickt wurde und so Stand immer einer der Akatsukimitglieder an meiner Seite und retteten mich aus der misslichen Lage.

Mittlerweile war die Sonne schon hinter den hoch empor stehenden Bäumen untergegangen und ich merkte langsam wie mich die Müdigkeit überkam. „Diese Mission kann ja noch heiter werden" Das war mein letzer Gedanke bevor ich endlich einschlief.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde ich durch das Zwitschern der Vögel aus meinem Schlaf gedrängt. Ich hatte nicht viel Stunden Schlaf erbeuten können und so war ich dem entsprechen Müde. Die ganze Nacht über war es mir vorgekommen als würden ein oder mehrere Augenpaare auf mir liegen. Oftmals konnte ich ein Knacksen oder ein Rascheln vernehmen, aber als ich an der Stelle von der das Geräusch auskam angelangt war, war weder etwas zu spüren, zu hören noch zu sehen.

Ich weiß nicht ob ich mir das alles nur eingebildet hatte, aber einmal als ich wieder die Richtung zur Hölle einschlagen wollte, konnte ich direkt hinter mir eine angsterregende und dominante Aura spüren. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie mir bekannt, aber ich konnte sie einfach nicht irgendwo einordnen. Einen kurzen Moment lang war ich wie erstarrt aber als ich mich dazu erringen konnte mich umzudrehen, war diese mysteriöse Aura so schnell wie sie gekommen war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Es vergingen Stunden, die mir aber wie endlose Minuten vorkamen. Normalerweise war ich alles andere als ein Angsthase, was höchstwahrscheinlich daran lag, dass ich mit der wahrscheinlich größten und gefährlichsten Verbrecherbande unter einem Dach lebte. Aber das einzige was ich mir in diesem Moment wünschte war, mich über das Gestreite von Hidan und Tobi aufzuregen, oder die Diskussion zwischen Deidara und Sasori zu verfolgen, welche Kunst die beste sei – für die Ewigkeit oder für den Moment. Ich würde sogar lieber die Standpauke von Pain, wenn ich wieder einmal etwas vergessen habe oder mich meine Neugier packte und ich mich so in Gefahr gebracht hatte, vorziehen. Es war mir vollkommen gleich, ich wollte einfach nicht mehr alleine sein.

Letzten Endes war die Erschöpfung so gewaltig, dass sich meine Augen gegen meinen Willen schlossen und ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt.

Egal wie sehr mich der Gedanke beschlich die Mission sausen zu lassen und wieder nach Hause zurückzukehren, ich musste es beenden. Zum einen weil meine Priorität war immer etwas zu Ende zu bringen, wenn ich es angefangen habe und zum zweiten, weil ich das idiotischen Grinsen und die Du-bist-doch-nicht-so-stark-wie-du-denkst-Blicke der Akatsukimitglieder unter keinen Umständen über mich ergehen lassen wollte. Ich konnte sie schon genau vor mir sehen, wie sie in schallendem Gelächter ausbrachen, weil ich mich vor ein bisschen Rascheln in den Büschen in die Hose machte. Und das wollte ich denen auf garkeinen voll gönnen. Sie waren zwar wie eine Familie für mich, aber dennoch steckte trotzdem in jeden von ihnen eine kriminelle und spöttische Ader. Manchmal konnten sie ziemlich grausam sein. Vor allem Hidan war dazu veranlagt sich auf meine Kosten zu amüsieren. Am Anfang ließ ich das einfach über mich ergehen. Aber irgendwann konnte ich dieses nervige Getue einfach nicht mehr dulden und schlug mit den Worten und manchmal auch mit den Fäusten zurück. Als erstes war er etwas perplex, dass sich jemand, vor allem ein Mädchen gegen in behaupten wollte und wusste nicht so recht ob er es glauben sollte oder nicht. Aber auch er gewöhnte sich an diese Tatsache, dass ich nicht so klein und hilflos, wie viele denken bin. Es wurde zum Alltag, dass wir uns gegenseitig vulgäre Worte an den Kopf warfen. Aber wir machten das nicht, weil wir uns nicht ausstehen konnten, nein sogar im Gegenteil, wir fanden es eher amüsant. Es machte Spaß sich mit Hidan zu streiten und ihn mit so manchen Wörtern, die selbst ihm noch unbekannt waren zum Schweigen zu bringen.  
Das änderte aber nicht an der Tatsache, das ich mein Ich-lass mich-von-niemanden-unter-kriegen-Image, das ich die ganzen Jahre über versuchte aufrecht zu erhalten, mit einem Schlag zu Nichte machen würde, wenn ich wie ein kleines Kind ins HQ stürmen würde, um nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Nein, dafür war mein Stolz viel zu groß. Ich würde die Mission egal was kommen mag und so wie es mir aufgetragen wurde, zu Ende bringen, sonst will ich nicht mehr Sayo Watanabe heißen.

Mit diesem Entschluss setzte ich meinen Weg fort. Was sich aber durch die Tatsache, dass ich immer noch in der Gegend herum irrte, ziemlich erschwerte. Mir blieb nichts anders übrig als einfach darauf los zu laufen. Wie sagt man so schön? : „Immer der Nase nach" Und ehe man sich versah, war ich an einer Lichtung angekommen. Die Sonne widerspiegelte sich in allmöglichen Farben in den Pfützen wider. Ich musste zugeben, es sah wunderschön aus. Für einen kurzen Moment lang war ich wie in Trance. Und so bemerkte ich nicht, wie sich mir fremde und zugleich sehr starke Chakren näherten.


	6. Ein unerbittlicher Kampf

Ich weiß nicht wie lange der Kampf schon andauerte. Aber eins war mir vollkommen klar: Lange würde ich nicht mehr aushalten.  
Ich hatte schon zu viel Chakra verbraucht, um noch länger kämpfen zu können. Ich musste zugeben, sie waren wirklich mehr als nur stark. Sie waren zu 5 und ich alleine. Wirklich unfair, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich auch noch ziemlich erschöpft wegen der schlaflosen Nacht war. Anscheinend waren sie auch sehr gefürchtete Verbrecher. Pain hatte mir einmal von ihnen erzählt und hatte hinzugefügt, ich solle mich auf jeden Fall von ihnen fernhalten. Tja. Leider Gottes war das jetzt zu spät.

Für einen Moment lang war ich von einem der Männer abgelenkt, der versuchte mich mit einem Shurikenregen zu überraschen. Ich wich gekonnt aus und merkte dabei nicht, wie sich mir einer der anderen Männer von hinten näherte und mir einen gezielten Tritt in den Rücken verabreichte. /Anfängerfehler! Kehre nie deinem Gegner den Rücken zu!/ In diesem Tritt lag eine gewaltige Kraft. Und während ich durch die Luft geschleudert wurde, konnte ich genau spüren, sogar hören, wie meine Knochen mit einem Knacksen in zwei Teile zerbrachen. Ich prallte hart gegen eine Steinmauer auf und fiel wie ein Sack Kartoffeln zu Boden.

Ich blieb auf dem Boden liegen. Ich hatte einfach keine Kraft mehr dazu aufzustehen. Mein Atem ging nur noch stockweise und ich wusste, würde ich nicht auf der Stelle aufstehen, wäre mein letztes Stünden geschlagen. Aber was sollte ich machen. Ich war mehr als am Ende mit meinen Kräften. Es war einfach aussichtslos. Egal was ich versuchte zu machen, jemand kam mir zuvor. Es war so, als wüssten sie genau was ich als nächstes geplant hatte und sich einen Spaß daraus machten mir auf der Nase herumzutanzen.  
Bei diesem Gedanken, dass mich jemand ärgern wollte, wurde mein Körper prompt von einer Welle Wut überflutet. Ich konnte es gar nicht leiden, wenn jemand meinte er könnte sich über mich lustig machen. Obwohl ich es nicht zeigte, zerrte sowas heftig an meinem Ego.  
Ich versuchte mich auf meine Beine zu stellen, zuckte aber sofort durch den Schmerz, welcher dabei verursacht wurde, zusammen.  
Ich kniete auf dem Boden und hielt mir mit einer Hand eine große blutverschmierte Wunde an meinem Bauch.  
„Okay, Sayo. Jetzt ist Konzentration angesagt. Irgendeine Schwachstelle an ihrer Kampftechnik muss es doch geben." Ich versuchte verzweifelt mir Mut zuzureden – jedoch erfolglos.  
Ich musterte zum wiederholten Male meine Gegner. Irgendwie musste ich doch aus dieser Situation lebendig herauskommen. Die Frage war nur: Wie?  
Meine Gegner sahen mich mit einem lüsternen Blick an. Der Sabber tropfte ihnen schon förmlich vom Kinn herunter und ich hoffte sie würden an der großen Menge vom gesammelten Speichel ersticken. Einer von ihnen setzte nun an zu sprechen:"Jungs, ergreift sie. Aber bringt sie lebendig. Mit ihr habe ich noch was ganz besonderes vor. So eine Schönheit kann ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen" Aha, das war anscheinend der Anführer dieser widerlichen Truppe. Am liebsten hätte ich ihn und sein perverses Grinsen mit einem Hieb auf dem Mond befördert.

Sasukes Sicht:

Schon seit geschlagenen 3 Stunden waren wir jetzt schon auf dem Weg nach Konoha. Von einer zuversichtlichen Quelle erfuhr ich, dass ein Akatsukimitglied, mit Informationen über Itachi, auf dem Weg dorthin sei. Und diese Gelegenheit konnte und wollte ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Schon der Gedanke an ihn machte mich wieder rasend vor Wut. Ich wollte endlich meine Rache. Meine Rache dafür, dass er mir alles was mir lieb war genommen und er mich und meine Familie hintergangen hatte. Das, was er gemacht hat, war unverzeihlich. Dafür werde ich ihm alle Schmerzen, die ich erleiden musste, zurückzahlen.

„Waaaaaas hast du gerade gesagt, du Möchtegern Casanova?" „Du hast mich schon richtig verstanden. Oder macht dich die Anwesenheit deines ach so geliebten Schnuckelchen Sasuke so unzurechnungsfähig, dass du mir nicht einmal mehr folgen kannst? Aber für dich wiederhole ich es gerne noch einmal, kleines Misstück! DU SOLLTEST NICH SO VIEL IN DICH HINEIN STOPFEN; SONST WERDEN BALD DE NÄHTE DEINER SOWIESO SCHON ZU ENGEN FETZEN, DIE DU KLEIDUNG NENNST PLATZEN!"  
Und da war es schon wieder. Das allübliche Geräusch wenn Fäuste in Wasser einschlagen. Langsam reist mir wirklich der Geduldsfaden. Wenn ich sie nicht bräuchte um meine Rache zu vollenden, hätte ich sie schon längst beseitigt.

Ich bereitete mich schon seelisch auf ein gewaltiges Donnerwetter zwischen den beiden vor, als Karin plötzlich inne hielt und sie wie ein Eisklotz erstarrte. Ihr Blick war stur auf den Wald fixiert. Man konnte schon förmlich sehen wie die Nervosität in ihr Körper stieg und die Angst ihre Augen überfluteten.

Gespannt beobachtete mein Team Karins urplötzlicher Gefühlswechsel von laut und nerv tötend zu leise und kleinlaut.. Ich muss zugeben, auch mich überkam die Neugier, als sie wie versteinert und mit großen Augen in den Wald blickte. Irgendwas muss sie aus der Bahn geworfen haben, das war klar. Denn so wie sie sich in diesem Moment gab, war ganz und gar nicht ihre Art.

„Dass die Schnepfe so sprachlos sein kann ist mir neu!" Dieser Satz von Suigetsu holte Karin wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Sie hatte gerade wieder geplant Suigetsu in Grund und Boden zu stampfen, als ihr Blick wieder an derselben Stelle hängen blieb. „U-Unglaublich. So… So ein Chakra habe ich noch nie… noch nie gespürt." Ihre Stimme war von Zittern eingenommen. Auch mir war es neu sie so zu sehen. „Sa-sasuke…ich finde wir sollten dem nachgehen." Der Anfang war wieder gestottert, wobei sie aber den letzteren Teil klar ausgesprochen hatte.  
Normalerweise lies ich mir von nichts und niemanden Vorschriften machen. Aber auch ich spürte diese geheimnisvolle Aura. Sie war wirklich unbeschreiblich. Selbst ich habe solch etwas nie gespürt.  
Mit einem Nicken machte ich meinem Team zu verstehen, dass wir uns ohne weiteres dort hin begeben werden.

Der besagte Ort war nicht wirklich weit von uns entfernt. Vielleicht 10 bis 15 Minuten Sprint. Aber ich muss sagen, ich bereute es nicht dieser Aura nach gegangen zu sein. Es war ein richtiges Spektakel.

Ein Mädchen, sie muss ungefähr in meinem Alter gewesen sein, bestritt gerade einen Kampf gegen 5 Männer. Sie sah ziemlich heftig zugerichtet aus und man konnte die Zahnräder in ihrem Kopf, die verzweifelt versuchten einen Ausweg aus ihrer Lage zu finden, förmlich drehen sehen.  
Vielleicht bildete ich mir das nur ein, aber ich glaubte eine Träne ihrerseits zu sehen. Ihr ganzer Körper war blutverschmiert. Ein Wunder, dass sie überhaupt noch gerade stehen, geschweige davon überhaupt leben konnte.  
Als eine weitere Träne über ihr Gesicht huschte, musste ich zugeben, dass ich fast, ich wiederhole nur fast, Mitleid für sie empfand.  
Auch mein Team beäugte den Kampf mit gespannter Miene. Das, was mich verwunderte war, dass sich das Mädchen, egal wie ihre Lage aussah, sich nicht von den Männern unterkriegen lies. Sie hatte immer auf eine der perversen Aussagen oder Beschimpfungen ein parater Konterspruch drauf. Aber warum hatte sie dann Tränen in den Augen, wenn sie so siegessicher gewesen ist? War es vielleicht Wut und nicht Angst?  
Ein plötzlicher Schrei ihrerseits, veranlasste mich den Gedanken, was diese Tränen sollten abzuschütteln und wieder das Geschehen zu verfolgen.  
Ein Mann hatte ihr sein Katana in die Schulter gebohrt. Sie verzog schmerzverzehrt ihr Gesicht. Blut tropfte auf den Boden und bildete bereits eine Lache. Eine Lache voller Blut. Ihr Atem ging nur noch schwer und stockweise. Der Mann, welcher dies vollbracht hatte kniete sich neben ihr hin und zwang sie ihn anzusehen. Er brach in schallendem Gelächter aus und wollte ihr gerade wortwörtlich die Kleidung vom Leib reißen. Als sie plötzlich wie aus dem nichts verschwand. Der Mann sah ziemlich verdutzt drein, als er sich in alle Richtungen drehte um sie ausfindig zu machen. Auch ich konnte mich nicht davon abbringen mich nach ihr umzusehen. Sie war weg. Ich konnte kein Chakra mehr spüren. Es war so als hätte sie sich in Luft aufgelöst. Ich aktivierte mein Sharingan, um mehr sehen zu können. Aber auch das half nicht weiter. Sie war einfach weg. Vom Erdboden verschluckt.  
Sie hatte voll ihr letztes bisschen Chakra konzentriert, um sich aus dem Staub zu machen und so ihr Leben zu retten.  
Gerade als ich mich abwenden wollte, um mich meinen Dingen, die Suche nach dem Akatsukimitglied zu witmen, spürte ich wieder das Chakra. Ich konnte gerade noch sehen, wie das Mädchen blitzartig hinter dem Mann auftauchte und ihm einen gezielten Tritt auf den Hinterkopf verabreichte. Er wurde durch die Gegend auf die anderen Männer geschleudert.

Für einen kurzen Moment erfüllte Stille die ganze Gegend. Es war nichts zuhören, nicht einmal die Vögel konnte man vernehmen. Es schien so, als wäre jedes Leben auf dieser Welt erloschen.  
Doch dann ertönte plötzlich großes Gebrüll. „DAS MISSTÜCK HAT UNSEREN MEISTER…."  
„DAS WIRST DU UNS BÜSSEN!"

Sayos Sicht:

Oh man. Das war aber wirklich haarknapp. Fast hätte der mir doch die Klamotten entledigt. Nach was sehe ich den eigentlich aus? Ne Nute oder wie?  
Gott sei dank konnte ich mich noch in letzer Sekunde aus den Griffeln von diesem Widerling befreien. Ich wusste doch, dass sich dieses Jutsu irgendwann bezahlt machen würde. Es wäre doch Gelacht gewesen, wenn ich mich von den Vollidioten unterkriegen lassen würde.  
So aber jetzt zum Ernst der Tatsache.  
Ich hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, wie ich hier rauskommen sollte.  
Also musste jetzt ein Plan her. „Nachdenken, nachdenken, nachdenken … Reiß dich zusammen, Sayo!"  
Krampfhaft versuchte ich mir einen Plan zu schmiegen. Es schien aussichtslos. Bis mir plötzlich ein Licht aufging. Jedoch war das, was ich vorhatte ganz und gar nicht ungefährlich.  
Würde mir auch nur der kleinste Fehler unterlaufen, wäre das mein Ende und ich könnte die Blumen von unten zählen.  
Aber was blieb mir anderes übrig?  
Ich konnte entweder lebendig oder tot diesen Kampf verlassen. Und aufgeben stand nicht auf meiner Tagesliste. Also arbeitete ich in kürzester Zeit einen makellosen Plan aus.  
In solchen Situationen setzte automatisch mein Instinkt ein. Ich brauchte nur einen kleinen Schups in die richtige Richtung und ich würde aus jeder hoffnungslosen Lage einen siegessicheren Triumpf entwickeln. Wenn es um Leben und Tot geht, darf man keine Sekunde an sich zweifeln, denn wer an sich zweifelt wird die Schlacht verlieren und untergehen. Selbstvertrauen ist die größte Waffe der Welt.  
Selbstvertrauen hatte ich ja genug, jetzt musste ich es nur noch daran setzen meinen Plan, so wie ich ein ausgefeilt hatte zu vollenden.  
Ich betete noch kurz zu Gott bevor ich mich daran setze diesem Kampf das Ende heraufzubeschwören.

Die Stille, die ich durch mein plötzliches Verschwinden herbeigerufen hatte, war immer noch vorhanden. Nur der Wind, der durch die Blätter säuselte und sich in einem Spiel verwickelte, war zu hören.

Ich musste sagen, hätte ich nicht alles im Überblick, würde mir diese erdrückende Stille Angst bereiten. Es lag eine Bedrücktheit in der Luft, die man mit Leichtigkeit mit einem Messer zerschneiden hätte können.  
Doch gerade diese Stille, würde mir helfen den Plan zu meinen Gunsten zu vollenden.  
Langsam wurde ich siegessicherer. Das Wissen darüber, dass ich nach diesem Kampf immer noch am leben sein werde, breitete Erleichterung in mir aus.  
Trotzdem musste ich so schnell wie möglich handeln. Ich sah an mir herunter und bemerkte, dass die Wunde an meinem Bauch immer noch ungehalten weiter blutete. Bereits meine gesamten Klomotten waren in meinem eigenen Blut getränkt. Das vorher noch weiße Shirt leuchtete in einem dunkelrot in der Sonne. Auch jetzt erst verspürte ich den Schmerz. Kennt ihr das? Wenn ihr euch geschnitten habt, aber ihr nicht im geringsten einen Schmerz verspürt? Erst wenn ihr die blutende Wunde erblickt, beginnt ihr zu realisieren: „Hey, du blutest. Eigentlich sollte das ja wehtun." Naja was auch immer.

Nun war es soweit. Ich entledigte mich meinem Versteck und sprang in die Mitte, der immer noch verwirrt aussehenden Männer. Ich konnte genau sehen, wie sie ihre perversen Sprüche los werden wollten. Aber ich lies ihnen keine Zeit und kam ihnen mit einem Todesgrinsen zuvor. Ich war zuversichtlich, sehr zuversichtlich.

Ich kratze mein letztes bisschen Chakra zusammen. Meine Augen begannen in den verschiedensten Farben der Natur zu leuchten. Eine Schicht aus den Elementen umhüllte meinen Körper und bildete eine Art Kugel. Ich spürte, wie sich die Kraft und die Energie durch meinen Körper strömte und ungeahnte Kräfte freisetzte. In diesem Moment füllte ich mich mächtiger als je zuvor. In diesem Zustand konnte ich alles und jedem ein Ende setzen. Doch der gewaltige Nachteil daran war, dass mein Körper diese Kraft oft nicht Stand halten konnte und so auch mir den Tot herbeirufen würde. Aber in diesem Moment war mir das redlich egal. Es ging um Leben und Tot. Und was wäre ich den für ein Akatsukimitglied, wenn ich mich von solchen Volldeppen umbringen lassen würde.  
Nach einem kurzen Moment war es vollbracht.  
Die ganze Energie staute nun in meinem Körper. Jetzt musste ich sie nur noch freisetzten und der Kampf wäre somit beendet.

Gesagt, getan.  
Eine gewaltige Druckwelle wurde von meinerseits offenbart und schleuderte alles und jeden in der Luft herum. Dieser Druckwelle konnte keiner Stand halten. Jeder, der mit dieser in Berührung kommt, wäre dem Tode nahe.

Ich bemerkte, wie mein Körper sich langsam entspannte und ich langsam mit dem Füßen auf den Boden ankam.  
Mein Körper war nun ausgelaugt. Jede erdenkliche Körperstelle schmerzte.  
Ein Schwindelgefühl machte sich in mir breit. Es war so, als wäre ich stundenlang auf mit einer Karosellbahn gefahren.  
Ich musterte kurz meine Umgebung, um sicher zu gehen, dass sich auch wirklich alle meine Gegner tot auf dem Boden befanden.  
Das Nachzählen, ob es auch wirklich fünf Männer waren, wurde durch das Schwindelgefühl und die Dunkelheit, die sich vor meinen Augen ausbreitete ziemlich erschwert. Doch ich riss mich zusammen. Erst als ich mir sicher sein konnte, dass der Kampf auch wirklich beendet war. Lies ich es zu, dass die Dunkelheit sich nun ganz um mich hüllte. Ich war so müde.  
Langsam schlossen sich meine Augen und mein Körper fiel zu Boden. Doch der Aufprall blieb aus und ich konnte nur noch spüren, wie sich zwei starke Arme mich auffingen.  
Waren da doch noch mehr Gegner? Aber es waren doch 5? Wer ist das? Ist das jetzt mein Ende? Diese Gedanken schwirrten mir noch im Kopf herum, bevor sich meine Augen endgültig schlossen.


	7. Wesenlose Auren

Blut. Überall Blut. Egal wo man auch hinsah. Ich war auf einem großen Platz. Nichts, aber auch wirklich nichts war hier. Außer Leere. Das dunkelrote Lebenselixier war überall auf dem Boden, auf den Häusern, sogar auf den Bäumen verteilt.  
Ich sah an mir herab und auch ich war mit Blutspritzer versehen. Doch es war nicht mein Blut.

Ein Gefühl, das mir nur allzu bekannt war machte sich wieder in mir breit. Angst, Verzweiflung, Einsamkeit. Mein Atem ging nur noch stockweise.  
Ich war sehr darauf bemüht nicht in eine Panikattacke zu geraten.  
Doch diese unerträgliche Leere die mich umgab, fraß mich förmlich auf.  
Wie aus dem nichts wurde auf einmal alles stockdunkel. Eine unheimliche, dämonische Aura erfüllte nun den Platz. Doch es war niemand hier. Keine Menschenseele.  
Ich wollte meinen Füßen befehlen, sich endlich in Bewegung zu setzen, doch sie waren wie angewurzelt. Es war so, als ob mich der Boden wie ein Magnet anzog und mich so an meiner Flucht aus diesem grauenvollen Ort verhindern wollte.

Auf einmal umschwirrte mich ein finsterer Schatten. Er säuselte in der Luft um meinen vor Schock erstarrten Körper herum.  
Ich konnte eine Stimme hören. Eine dominante und geisterhafte Stimme. Die Worte erreichten mein Gehör zwar, aber nicht meinen Verstand.  
Ich war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, nicht in Tränen auszubrechen und am schlimmsten von allem Schwäche zu zeigen.  
Nun verdoppelte sich der Schatten. Und noch einmal. Und noch einmal.  
Bis mich unzählige dieser dämonischen Schatten umgaben.  
Ich kann nicht sagen, was mir in diesem Moment durch den Kopf ging. Es waren einfach viel zu viele Gedanken. So wie sich die Auren vermehrten, nahm auch die Anzahl der Stimmen zu.  
Diese Stimmen schienen mich zu erdrücken.  
Schweiß tropfte von meiner Stirn. Angstschweiß.  
Was immer auch in diesem Moment vorgegangen war, es war die Hölle.

Diese Hölle schien sich immer mehr auszubreiten, als die Stimmen von leise immer lauter wurden.  
Sie dröhnten mir in den Oren und ich war gezwungen mir die Hände auf die Ohren zu drücken, um nicht den letzen bisschen Verstand zu verlieren.

Die Auren kamen immer näher an meinen Körper heran und bewegten sich nun hautnah an ihm vorbei. Nun konnte ich auch endlich die Worte, die sie von sich gaben verstehen. „Sayo", mein Name.  
Aber warum sollten sie meinen Namen sagen oder warum kannten sie ihn.  
Was ging hier vor sich? Ich hatte keine Antworten auf diese Fragen.

Auf einmal durchstoß einer der pechschwarzen Schatten meinen Körper. Schmerz machte sich in mir breit. Ein unerträglicher Schmerz, als würden sich tausend Messer durch mich hindurch bohren.  
Nach kurzer Zeit konnte ich diesem Schmerz nicht mehr länger Stand halten. Meine Füße unter mir gaben nach und ich sackte zu Boden.

Der Boden war kalt. Eiskalt. Diese Kälte, die vom Boden auskam, bereitet mir noch mehr Schmerzen. Der Boden begann bereits vor Kälte zu dampfen.

Immer mehr Schatten durchflogen meinen Körper. Doch ich konnte nichts tun. Nicht einmal Schreien. Meine Stimme hatte versagt. In diesem Moment wollte ich nichts sehnlicher als den Löffel abzugeben und mich ins Reich der Toten zu verabschieden.  
Ich konnte mich diesem Druck, diesen Schmerzen, und dieser teuflischen Kälte einfach nicht behaupten.

„Sayoooo….Sayoo…Sayooo" Es hörte einfach nicht auf. „Sayoo….Sayoooo…Sayoooooooooo"  
Ich war im Inbegriff meinen Namen zu hassen. Sie sollten endlich aufhören.  
Ich drückte meine Hände fester gegen meine Ohren, in der Hoffnung ich würde sie nicht mehr hören. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Sie wurden noch lauter als zuvor.  
Mein Gesicht glich mittlerweile einem Tränenmeer. Ich konnte sie einfach nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Diese Seelenlosigkeit machte mich buchstäblich verrückt.  
Mein leises vor sich hin Schluchzen verwandelte sich ruckartig in ein herzzerreißendes Weinen.  
Was sollte ich nur tun? Die Lösung blieb mir noch immer verweigert.

Wie aus dem nichts erleuchtete auf einmal ein schwacher, aber doch erkennbarer Lichtstrahl den in Dunkelheit triefenden Platz. In diesem Moment schwirr mir einzig und allein der Gedanke im Kopf herum, dass dies der Himmel sein müsste. Doch dann fiel mir schnell wieder ein, dass ich nie im Leben in den Himmel gelangen, sondern in der Hölle vor mich hin schmoren würde. Ich war immerhin ein Akatsukimitglied. Ich weigerte mich zwar, Menschen zu töten, doch ich hatte immer dabei weggeschaut, als würde ich nichts davon wissen, während einer meiner Teamkollegen das zu Ende brachte. Also verbannte ich diesen Gedanken schnell wieder aus meinem Kopf.

Doch ich konnte es mir nicht erklären, was es mit diesem Licht auf sich hatte. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Was ging hier vor sich?

Mein Herz drohte schon zu zerspringen. Ich spürte regelrecht, wie das Blut in Windeseile durch meinen Körper rauschte. Mir war es so wie so ein Wunder, wie mein Herz diese Pumpfähigkeit besaß. So schnell schlug es bis jetzt noch nie. Doch es war immerhin der Beweis, dass ich noch unter den Lebenden weilte.

Meine Gedanken wurden durch ein bestimmendes „Aufwachen" unterbrochen.  
Nun verstand ich die Welt noch weniger. War das hier nur alles ein Traum oder war es doch die bittere Realität? Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen versuchte krampfhaft dem Befehl, der mir aufgetragen wurde, zu gehorchen. Doch ich war erfolglos.

Die Dunkelheit dominierte nun wieder den Platz und wiederrum musste ich gegen eine Panikattacke ankämpfen. Ach wie sehr ich die Dunkelheit doch verabscheute. Mir war es lieber qualvoll zu verbrennen, als in der Dunkelheit zu verweilen.

In diesem Moment verfluchte ich Pain.  
Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn er mich nicht alleine auf diese Mission geschickt hätte. Es war alles seine Schuld. Im war ganz genau klar, dass ich es hasste alleine zu sein.  
Nicht nachdem, was vor einigen Jahren passiert war. Schon allein der Gedanke an dieses Geschehen in der Vergangenheit, lies Scheißperlen meinen Körper hinunterfließen. Diese mordgetränkten Augen, diese angsteinflößende Aura, das Blut, welches sich auf dem klaren weiß des Schnees ablegte und es in ein dunkelrot umwandelte.  
Je mehr ich an diese Situation von damals dachte, desto mehr breitete sich die Dunkelheit wieder aus.

Warum war ich nur so schwach? Am liebsten hätte ich mich für diese Schwäche selbst geohrfeigt. Wäre Hidan an dieser Stelle da gewesen, hätte er mir das mit Vergnügen abgenommen. Er konnte es auf den Tot nicht ausstehen, wenn ich mich von der Dunkelheit und der Angst triumphieren lies. Er meinte ein mal, dass das Leben nicht aus Sonnenschein und Regenbogen bestehen würde, und das mich das Leben in die Knie zwingen würde, wenn ich es zu lasse.

Wiederum hallte der Befehl „Aufwachen" auf dem Platz. Doch nun war es noch bestimmender und kälter. Ich glaubte auch Wut darin heraus gehört zu haben.

Dies lies mich daran zweifeln aufwachen zu wollen. Vielleicht war das, was mich dann erwarten würde noch schlimmer. Obwohl es nur ein Wort war, durchfuhr mich ein Zucken und die Gänsehaut legte sich auf meinen Körper.  
Ich wollte nicht mehr aufwachen. Doch das Wort wiederholte sich. Immer und immer wieder. Und je öfters es gesagt wurde, desto mehr konnte man die Wut, die sie mitbrachten, spüren.

Der Platz wurde wieder durch ein fast unerkennbares Licht erhellt. Von Sekunde zu Sekunde schien sich die Dunkelheit immer mehr zurück zu ziehen und sich dahin zu verschanzen, wo sie hergekommen war.

Diese Prozedur dauerte eine ganze Weile an. Eine Weile in der ich hin und her gerissen war. Entweder von dieser Dunkelheit erdrückt zu werden, oder sich dem Ungewissen und Angsteinjagendem zu stellen.

Letzten endlich siegte meine Abneigung zur Dunkelheit.  
Ich wollte nicht länger an diesem grauenvollen Ort verweilen.

Als hätte sich ein Schalter umgelegt, war ich nun im Stande meine Augen langsam zu öffnen.  
Als ich sie einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet hatte, musste ich sie sofort wieder zusammenkneifen. Das Licht brannte mir höllisch in den Augen. Ich glaube, hätte ich sie noch länger offen gehalten, wären meine Augen wie Bratäpfel verschmoren. Ein wiederholtes Male machte ich mich daran meine Augen zu öffnen.  
Was aber nur durch ein schnelles blinzeln, so dass sich meine Augen an diese Helligkeit gewöhnten, möglich war.

Kurze Zeit später hatten sich meine Augen vollständig an die grelle Beleuchtung gewöhnt.  
Das erste was ich erblickte, war eine düstere Holzdecke.  
Erst ein Räuspern machte mir zu Verstehen, dass ich nicht alleine war.

Wie in Zeitlupe drehte sich mein Kopf in die Richtung, von der das Räuspern auskam.  
Was ich dort vor die Augen kam, lies mich beinahe zusammenzucken, hätte ich es mir nicht strikt unterdrückt.  
Ich starrte in diesem Augenblick, in die wohl kältesten Augen die ich je in meinem Leben gesehen hatte. Diese Kälte hätte jede noch so Hitze überschwemmte Wüste zugefroren.

Hätte ich gewusst, was mich erwarten würde, hätte ich es mir noch einmal gründlich überlegt wieder am Leben teilzunehmen oder auf diesem von Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit erstickten Platz zu Grunde zu gehen.


End file.
